clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Trouble
Puffle Trouble is an animated short and is the third episode in the series. It aired on May 3rd 2012. In this episode, Herbert creates a detonator remote that could lead to certain doom for Klutzy and three puffles. Episode Description It begins with Herbert in his new lair in the mountains, working on his new detonator remote. He applies the final touches on his new creation, the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. Klutzy starts to dance to the remote's beeping sounds as Herbert gets angry. The door bell rings as Klutzy is ordered to answer it as Herbert continues working. Once Klutzy opens the door, he welcomed White Puffle to Herbert's lab. Both Klutzy and the puffle then show up on the desk where Herbert is working. Herbert gets frustrated as he tells Klutzy to get rid of the puffle. Once Klutzy takes the puffle back to the door, a Purple and Orange Puffle show up. Herbert then closes the door on the 3 puffles as he pokes Klutzy in the eye, and tells him that no more puffles are allowed. Right when Herbert goes back to work, the 3 puffles appear on his desk around the detonator remote. Klutzy is ordered again to stop them, only to end up dancing to the remote's beeping as well. Herbert stops the fun by taking away the remote. By doing so, he realizes that the puffles follow the remote. Herbert then gets the idea to lead them outside by using the remote's beeping. As the puffles follow the remote, Herbert opens the door slightly so that they will all leave, only to be greeted to a wall of puffles. The pile of puffles take over the lair as Herbert attempts to find the remote in the sea of puffles. When picking up a White Puffle by mistake, Herbert tosses it aside after it kissed him on the nose. The white puffle then falls onto the detonator remote's button, setting off the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. When Herbert fails at stopping his creation, a huge tank of cream soda drowns Herbert, Klutzy, and all the puffles. After the explosion, Herbert looks at Klutzy with an angry grin as Klutzy gives back the broken remote. As the episode comes to an end, the remote starts beeping again, causing all the puffles to dance to it again. Herbert then breaks the fourth wall and a code, EPFAGENT, is given out which unlocks the Green Infrared Tracker. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Herbert's Mountain Lab might be a new room. *On the wall of Herbert's lair, there are many contraption designs with a red 'X' marker. These were most likely failed creations. *The Earthquake Driller, a newspaper page, 2 Herbert pictures, a Map of Club Penguin, a marked calendar and a picture of Klutzy also appear on the lair's walls. *This is the first time Herbert is heard talking. *In Latin America, it premiered on April 28, 2012, on Disney XD. *Puffle Trouble was a cameo in Club Penguin's YouTube video, Dubstep Puffle. *If you watch until the end, you will get a free code to unlock the Stealth Tracker. *Strangely, if you look close enough, you will see a purple puffle with ears and a tail at time 1:30- 1:36. Also, If you look at the Left, Theres a White Puffle with ears. *At the time that the video was released on the homepage, Herbert could be seen with Klutzy behind the Lighthouse proving his escape. *Even when the detonator button was pushed & worn out, it's still beeping normally. *Herbert breaks the fourth wall at the end by giving an angry look towards the camera. *No Hot Pink puffle is seen in this short. The look-alike is an ordinary puffle, possibly just a Pink Puffle that got its original color changed due to the bright purple Cream Soda. This appearance goes to all puffles in that scene. *Black Puffles were not seen in this short. *This is the first time we hear the sound a puffle makes. *It's the only episode that has no penguins. *The cream soda in the final one of the Security Terminals in Sector 2 is probably from the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. *Club Penguin Codes Video Full Video Sneak Peek Gallery Sneak Peeks AzrEu.jpg|Herbert in a sneak peek. logopeek.PNG comingmay2.png playnowpt.png Characters Present Herbert p bear.png|Herbert P. Bear Klutzy the crab.png|Klutzy PURPLEpuffle.png|Puffles Episode PuffleTroube1.png PuffleTrouble2.png PuffleTrouble3.png PuffleTrouble4.png PuffleTrouble5.png PuffleTrouble6.png PuffleTrouble7.png PuffleTrouble8.png PuffleTrouble9.png PuffleTrouble10.png PuffleTrouble11.png PuffleTrouble12.png PuffleTrouble13.png PuffleTrouble14.png PuffleTrouble15.png PuffleTrouble16.png PuffleTrouble17.png PuffleTrouble18.png PuffleTrouble19.png PuffleTrouble20.png PuffleTrouble21.png hdzhfhhf.png Untitled20121227111345.png Untitled20121227111418.png Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Klutzy Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Season One